sexygirlmax2019fandomcom-20200214-history
Audio Files
Links to all the audio files and where they were found Cherubim Legs https://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1TVAfL5f0gd.mp3 Transcript: beeping not dissimilar to a fax machine. This clip was encountered at https://max2019.neocities.org/cherubim.htm, accessed buy clicking through the neocities cite page by page. It is the third page in. When analyzed as SSTV ( (Slow-Scan Television; a form of conversion between picture and audio), a grainy black-and-white recreation of the picture on /seraphim.html was produced. Cherubim Eyes https://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1jZSxULrmxq.mp3 Transcript: beeping not dissimilar to a fax machine. This clip was encountered at https://max2019.neocities.org/cherubim.html. It replaced the previous image(when?). When analyzed as SSTV, a picture of the word "Matthew" printed twice in black on a red background, accompanied by a squinting eye, was produced. Second/Third Circle https://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0QivtogZtsP.mp3 Transcript: beeping not dissimilar to a fax machine. This clip was found at https://max2019.neocities.org/secondcircle/thirdcircle.html, though the means of reaching this are currently unknownhelp?. When analyzed as SSTV, a white picture with two red eyes and three identical URLs was produced. The URLs linked to a picture of a small, yellow angel statuette, with the sentence, I NEED TO GET TO ANITA BEFORE SHE ENDS UP LIKE CELESTE written in impact font, in the format of a meme. The bottom line is cut off. The sound clip, as well as both images, are currently inaccessible. Documentation https://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s18Gqu9driSQ.mp3 Transcript: shrill beeps. This clip is found at https://max2019.neocities.org/documentation.html, accessible by clicking "See me here." from the main page. It accompanies a mostly gray picture with a single light shining in the upper-right corner. When analyzed as SSTV, a black and white picture is produced. At first, it appears to be somewhat unintelligible, but is in fact a section of max.png. Aaisacc 04,11,18 https://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0BUYgelj6FR.mp3 Transcript: with a phone ringing, then a recording of shrill beeps similar to the above, followed by a brief silence and, finally, sudden static as the person filming, ostensibly Anita, begins breathing heavily in fright. This video was uploaded to Anita's blog after a long hiatus. It can be found by clicking "Touch and talk to me here." on the main site. When members of the Discord expressed difficulty isolating the audio, the above Vocaroo link was added to /DAYONE.html. When the audio was successfully processed, the link was removed, alongside the exclamation: "Hierarchy of Uniform Resource Locators! I HAVE to delete this before it is seen. H.U.R.L. is watching." When the audio is analyzed as SSTV, a black and white picture of a frog is produced. Hearme https://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s13FyJm7mHxI.mp3 Transcript: chirping, followed by whirring sounds undercut with humming, an owl, and possibly some other animal sounds, as well as the sound of someone coughing, grunting, or choking. This audio was first encountered at https://max2019.neocities.org/hearme.html, and can be found by pressing "Hear me here." on the main page. Unlike other audio recordings, it is embedded in the page with a Vocaroo button, rather than programmed to autoplay on entry of the page or hidden in the source code. It is also accompanied by the phrase, "I'm so sick." repeated 14 times. When run through SSTV, it produces unintelligible, fuzzy static garbage. In a direct message, sceneteenz confirmed that the audio "sounds very similar to recordings they've heard- of sick angels dying in Limbo". They also commented on the severity, noting "It sounds serious". Moaning https://s0.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s0ufHj9RZH7S.mp3 Transcript: slow moaning and screaming. When sped up, sounds like female voices calling, "Mom? Mom?" "No, no," and, "Help me, help me." This clip could be found at approximately 12:20 am PDT on the morning of June 23, 2018, on /DAYONE.html. It only remained for a couple of seconds before being removed.